


locked, locked away

by vannral



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Conversations, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len manage to get stuck in a closet, where they have a bunch of conversations, and Barry just wants to go home. Len is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked, locked away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, basically my humor is stupid, these two buttheads are very talkative, and there's no plot. Maybe. They are BEING CHILDREN AND STUPID. I'm sorry.

They are in a closet.

Yeah, Barry has trouble believing it, too. A _closet._ Because what the hell are the odds that it’s a closet that he _can’t phase through._ It’s like a big, cosmic joke on him. He’s _so_ blaming Cisco for this. And probably Lisa, but he’s not gonna mention _that_ to her older brother, who is currently a hair breath away from Barry, so… _no. Definitely not._

     “Careful, Barry, wouldn’t want you to get all claustrophobic in here”, Snart’s familiar, wryly amused voice drawls somewhere in the dark, _just so close_ that Barry can almost feel it against his skin. It makes Barry shiver, and his cheeks grow warm. _Yeah, not thinking about that._

     “I’m not”, Barry mutters and tries the jammed doorknob again, just to do something with his hand.  

     “It didn’t work the last ten times you tried that.”

     “Well, I – you – hey, at least I’m _doing_ something. You’re just – _chilling_ there.”

An amused snort. “ _Stunning._ ”

Barry’s face grows even warmer in the darkness. “Wait, no, shut up, it’s not even funny. _Why_ do you find that funny? It’s not funny.”

     “We all have our vices.”

     “It’s still not funny.”

     “Tough, deal with it. They’re gonna get us out eventually.”

     “Pfft. Fine. Whatever.”  

Barry is _not_ pouting. He’s _not._

     “Stop sulking, Barry.”

     “I’m not sulking. And you can’t even see me.”

     “No, but this seems like the type of time when you would sulk. Being a hero and all.”  

Barry mutters something rather rude under his breath and settles to sit on the ground.

His knee touches Snart, and hastily, he pulls back. “Sorry.”

Snart grunts something as a response, and so, they sit there, in front of each other, in the dark.

It’s very quiet. Barry can hear Snart’s breathing.

     “Snart?”

     “Make it quick, kid, we’re not here to play nice.”  

Barry ignores his gruff tone. Whatever, like that’s new. “You could kill me right here. You know, just no problem?”

     “And your point?” Snart still sounds infuriatingly _bored._

     “Why aren’t you? And I’m not complaining, just um – asking. ‘Cause being frozen? Kind of hurts.”

Snart sighs in a very condescending tone. “Because, _Barry,_ if I _do_ , I end up freezing myself as well. In case you didn’t notice, this is a _closet.”_

     “Oh. Right. Good point.” Barry feels a bit silly and yeah, now he wants to get out even more, because _hello, embarrassment._

     “Any more enlightening questions?” Snart drawls, and _why won’t Cisco hurry up, please._ Thank God it’s _dark,_ because Barry doesn’t think he can look at Snart or his smug smirk right now.

     “ _No_ ”, he says weakly.

The older man snorts, but it sounds like a laugh. “Suit yourself.”

It’s quiet again, and _it’s excruciating._ Barry feels awkward, _embarrassed,_ and how, _how_ does he always end up in these kind of situations?

     “So how is _hero’s_ life nowadays, hmm?”

Barry blinks into the darkness. “Really? Are we doing small-talk?”

He hears rather than sees Snart’s shrug. “Bored.”

     “What happened to ‘not playing nice’? ‘Cause that happened, like, two _minutes_ ago.”

     “Might come in _handy_ later.”

     “Pfft, yeah. You hypocrite. Like I’m telling you anything important.”

Barry can practically _hear_ Snart’s smirk. “Hmm…I keep my fingers crossed.”

Barry snorts a laugh.  “Yeah, right, okay. You’re weird, Snart.”

     “Prefer the term ‘original’.”

     “You use ice puns and wear parka and still use the name Captain Cold.” Barry laughs, and he suspects he sounds a little hysterical.

     “Well, have to live up to the expectations, don’t we? Now, Barry, how is that life of yours?”

So, they’re really doing this. Fine. What else is there to do?

     “Could be better? I mean, it always _can_ be a bit better, but hey – I saw another universe for a while!”

     “I hope you sent her a thank you card afterwards.”

Barry stops. “Wait, what?”

     “Nothing, I guess beggars can’t be choosers, since I didn’t really _ask_ about your sex life – “

     “ _What?_ No! Not like that! I meant I saw a _real other universe!”_ Barry splutters, now almost hysterical. “You’re teasing me, can you stop?”

Snart chuckles. “You make it so _easy._ It’s adorable.”

     “I hate you. You’re _awful”,_ Barry buries his head into his knees. “I tell you I saw another universe, and you just completely innuendo it to death. I _can’t_ believe you.”

     “With time travel, nothing surprises me anymore. You need to up your game.”

     “You’re an awful listener. And you _asked.”_

     “I did. So, _tell me,_ Barry, what was the other universe like, since you’re dying to tell me?”

     “I don’t wanna tell you anymore.”

     “C’mon, don’t be like that. I promise to listen with great…interest.”

Barry glares into Snart’s general direction. Even the darkness seems smug. What a _dick._  

     “Stop sulking, _dear”,_ Snart says, amused. “So. Another universe. How was it?”  

 _Fine._ Whatever. Better this than silence. “I met this girl there – “

     “So I was right, then.”

 _“No,_ you _really_ weren’t, so hush. She was an alien!”

A pause. “Well, _that’s_ something new”, Snart replies dryly.

     “She was _awesome!_  She could fly, and she had a space ship. A _space_ ship!“

     “Charming.”

     “Are you jealous?” Barry asks cheekily, now feeling a little better after thinking about Kara, who holds such a soft spot in his heart.

But Snart doesn’t answer immediately. “Do I have a reason to be jealous?” the older man asks smoothly. 

     “I don’t know, she _was_ pretty amazing. She could shoot lasers out of her eyes.”

     “Hmmh, of course she could.”  

     “But she didn’t make puns, soooo…don’t worry, that’s still your thing.”

He hears Snart make a rough sounding laugh in the darkness. “Making friends everywhere you go.”

     “Well, not everywhere? I mean, Mick still hates me.”

     “Mick hates everyone.”

     “Oh, right...okay.”

They sit in silence, but it’s not awkward. Things rarely are awkward between them, to be honest, because both of them are _thinking,_ wondering, observing. Barry’s leg is falling asleep; his skin prickles and he has to shift, but his knees knock into Snart’s.

Snart grunts. “ _Careful,_ Red.”

     “Sorry! Ugh, this is so _small.”_

     “Getting claustrophobic, Barry?”

     “ _No,_ but I don’t like this. Being stuck, this is too crowded, and you’re here, which is almost _worse_ – “

     “ _Ouch._ Straight through my heart”, Snart drawls, but now, Barry hears an edge there, sharp. “And here I’m not even freezing you.” 

Barry blinks, startled. “What? No, I didn’t mean it like that – I just – this is weird, right? That we’re chatting?”

     “Don’t tell me you’d prefer actual violence with actual freezing.”  

     “ _No,_ that’s not what I mean, stop doing that. But…seriously. This, um, isn’t…ideal?”

     “I can rob you a bank, if you want our meetings to be a bit more…open-spaced.”

     “ _Don’t_ do that.”   

     “Demanding. So, what does a criminal gotta do to get a hero’s attention?” Snart asks smoothly.

A pause. Barry flushes bright pink, hot blood rushing in his ears. This isn’t happening. Right? He’s dreaming. Snart did _not_ just say that.

     “Uh…probably – not steal stuff? ‘Cause, it’s, you know, illegal.”

     “Cute.”  

     “So, um, I’d suggest coffee, but I don’t know if that’s too _boring_ for you.”

     “Hmm, don’t know, I’ve heard good things about this one coffee. What was it’s name again?”

 _Oh, God._ Barry buries his face into his hands. “Of _course_ you’ve heard about it.”  

     “The whole city heard about it.”  

     “ _Nope._ If you continue this, you’ll buy me a coffee. A really expensive coffee with _lots_ of calories.”

     “Needy.”

     “Well, you – you don’t have hair.”

He receives an amused, surprised snort. “Very mature, Barry.”

Barry’d like to giggle, but he thinks it’d probably sound a little hysterical and/or manic, so he swallows it. This is…just so ridiculous. Ridiculous and embarrassing and kind of amazing.

     “You okay there, kid?”

     “Y – yeah. Still here.”

     “We on about that coffee?”

     “You meant it?” Barry asks, surprised. His heart races, in a mixture of excitement and amazement.

     “What can I say, _might_ learn something interesting.”

Snart is smirking. He’s _definitely_ smirking.

     “Pfft, okay. It’s a deal. And I totally want whipped cream in my coffee, just so you know. And I’m _still_ not telling you anything important.”

     “We’ll see about that, Scarlet.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> And if you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
